


Save The Cookies

by for_the_love_of_wolves



Series: AoS Advent Fics 2019 [6]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Advent Calendar, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Cookies, First Meetings, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:48:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21794800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/for_the_love_of_wolves/pseuds/for_the_love_of_wolves
Summary: Jemma forgot her key for the first time ever. Her cookies are going to burn if she doesn't get into her apartment. Fortunately, unexpected help arrives. (Written for the prompt: We’re neighbors and I just got locked out of my apartment, I was baking cookies that will burn if I don’t get in there quick.)
Relationships: Leo Fitz/Jemma Simmons
Series: AoS Advent Fics 2019 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1559647
Comments: 6
Kudos: 27





	Save The Cookies

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Zuziuchna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zuziuchna/gifts).



“Bloody hell!” Jemma curses, banging a fist against her door in desperation.

This is ridiculous.

She can’t get into her apartment. Because she forgot her key when she went to take out the trash. How could that happen? She never forgets her key! Never! Jemma searches through her pockets again just to be sure. But all she finds are a candy wrapper and hair tie.

Jemma’s stomach drops. She really has to get into her apartment!

In her desperation, she even tries to open the lock with one of her earrings. She feels stupid, standing there and fumbling around with the earring, which has no effect at all. Oh bloody hell, she hates this Monday!

“Uh. Can I help you?” A hesitant voice suddenly asks behind her.

Jemma jumps in surprise and turns around. A young man stands behind her, his eyes uncertain. His brown curls are wet. Water pearls are shining on his forehead. He’s wearing a strange combination of a green fuzzy jumper, sweat pants and flip flops. It looks kind of adorable. Jemma figures he has just came out of the shower. She doesn’t know him but thinks she saw him a few times when she took out the trash or left the building. He seems to be one of her neighbours and probably heard her cursing and banging against the door.

Oh this is so embarrassing …

Her face warms up. “Well. Uh. I forgot my key when I took the trash out. And now I can’t get into my apartment. And my cookies are going to burn,” she explains, sighing heavily.

Her cookies … The first cookies of the year. And they will be ruined. It’s a shame. She wanted to gift some to the elderly woman living upstairs, who always gives Jemma cake on Sundays …

The young man seems to think for a moment. “The key service will take too long,” he says more to himself than to her. He looks at her door and his eyes – his remarkably blue eyes - light up. “I think I can get this door open.”

“Really?” Jemma asks, surprised and a bit disbelieving.

“Really. Let me get my tools.”

A moment later, he’s crouching on the floor, working at the lock with some tool Jemma can’t figure out how it’s called. It’s only taking like two minutes, until Jemma hears a clicking noise and he gets up, saying, “That’s it.” He opens the door.

Jemma blinks. “Wow. That was fast!” 

He shrugs, looking sheepish. “I’m studying engineering,” he says, putting the (magic?) tool back into his bag. “And I’ve been always good with … Well, with taking things apart. When I was a child, I dismantled everything I could find at my mother’s kitchen.”

Jemma chuckles when she imagines him as a kid taking a toaster apart. She smiles at him. “Thank you for helping.”

“You’re welcome. Don’t tell the landlord though,” he says, grinning.

“I won’t,” Jemma promises. A moment of awkward silence develops between them, as they look at each other. Finally, Fitz asks, “Uh, don’t you want to check on your cookies?”

“Oh!” Jemma almost forgot about the cookies again. His blue eyes are way too distracting. She practically runs into the apartment, leaving him standing in the hallway.

When she enters the kitchen, it still smells pleasant enough to tell her nothing is burned, and when she looks into the oven, she is relieved to see her cookies still baking. However, if it wasn’t for the young man, she would look at black charred pieces of dough now, she’s sure … Oh. Jemma hopes he hasn’t already gone home.

She switches the oven off, going back to the door. He’s still there, looking kind of lost, studying his tools.

Jemma clears her throat and he looks at her. “Can I offer you some cookies and a cup of tea for your help?” She asks.

He looks pleasantly surprised, and a smile spreads on his face at the same time like a soft blush. “I’d like that. I’m Fitz by the way.”

“Jemma. Please come in, Fitz.”

When they enter the apartment, Jemma has the strange yet exciting feeling, this might lead to more than just one-time tea. And she's right.

**Author's Note:**

> You can still send me prompts for my Fic Advent Calendar! :) Here on [tumblr](https://ready-to-kick-some-ass.tumblr.com/post/189406905407/verobird-christmas-prompts-some-i-made-up)


End file.
